Kioku
by Kirushina Iru
Summary: [Completed] Sebentar lagi, Hibari akan menempuh ujian akhir. Itu artinya ia akan lulus dan pergi. Ia ingin membuat kenangan bersama kekasihnya. Tapi, bagaimana? Di tengah kebingungan, 2 gadis aneh memberinya solusi dan 1 orang lagi hanya menatapnya datar. Two-shot, 1827, remember : I don't own this image cover, jika ingin membaca silakan klik judul fic ini.. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : KHR adalah milik Akira Amano-sensei**

**Warning : two-shot, 1827, of course this is shounen-ai, OOC selalu, typo(s), humor tidak bermutu, awkward, gaje, dan lain-lain.**

**OC (Original Character) : Yuu (Hikari Chrysant), Iruko dan Irusa (Kirushina Iru)**

**A/N : **

**Ini adalah fic yang saya persembahkan khusus untuk Hikari Chrysant yang berulang tahun lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Otanjoubi omedetou, Hikari-san :3. Dan juga, merupakan kelanjutan dari Secret Mission (3 Days) saya beberapa bulan yang lalu.**

**Karena menurut saya kebanyakan, akhirnya saya bagi menjadi 2 chapter. Supaya tidak terlalu capek membaca seperti cerita sebelumnya.**

**Oke, cukup basa-basinya, langsung kita mulai saja.. :v)/**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Ah, Aku Ingin—**

**Kioku**

**By : Kirushina Iru**

**.**

**.**

**Hajimemasu.. :v)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dengar kalian semua! Sebentar lagi kalian akan menempuh ujian akhir. Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian!"

Hibari menghela napas. Baru kali ini ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Suara tegas gurunya yang ia dengar beberapa jam lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh. Biasanya yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah sang kekasih—, sekolahnya, dan Hibird tentu saja. Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti.

Cklek!

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hibird yang sedang bertengger di tangannya. Ia yang sedang duduk di lantai atap menoleh ke belakang, waspada kalau-kalau itu adalah musuhnya. Dan ia hanya menghela napas begitu tahu bahwa yang berada di balik pintu itu adalah kekasihnya. Seseorang dengan kepala caramel dan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Hibari-san."

Hibird seolah mengerti jika kedua pasangan lovey-dovey itu ingin berduaan, maka ia pergi. Hibari menatap kepergian Hibird seakan-akan mengabaikan pasangannya. Cukup membuat sosok itu bertambah kesal.

"Kyoya."

Barulah Hibari mau menyahuti. "Apa?"

Pemuda manis itu berjalan mendekati Hibari. Kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

Hibari sedikit heran. "Hn? Memangnya ada apa?"

Menarik napas sebentar. Sosok yang menurut Hibari sangatlah kawaii itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Hibari sedikit menahan napas saat melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya itu. Namun, sekejap ia menyadari kalau pemuda itu membawa dua bungkusan yang terlihat seperti bekal.

"Belum," jawaban singkat diberikan. Tapi, entah mengapa justru semburat merahlah yang mampir di pipi sang pemuda manis.

Perlahan-lahan, dengan gugup, pemuda itu menyodorkan salah satu kotak yang dibawanya. Dibungkus apik dengan kain berwarna biru tua. Berkebalikan dengan kotak yang satunya yang dibalut dengan kain berwarna coklat terang.

"U—untukmu."

Hibari hanya menatap kotak itu. Kelihatannya dia sedikit kaget.

"Bu—bukannya aku ingin membawakanmu bekal. Hanya saja tadi pagi aku sudah membuat satu untuk diriku sendiri, tapi ternyata ibuku juga membuat satu untukku. Dari pada dibuang, mending kubawa saja semuanya," ucapnya dengan sedikit nada tinggi dan bumbu malu-malu kucing. Juga tanpa menatap sosok raven di depannya.

Hibari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu, tersenyum lembut. Tangan kirinya ia bawa untuk mengacak surai caramel yang terlihat sangat lembut itu.

"_Arigatou_. Tanpa berbohong juga akan kuterima, dasar _tsundere_."

Blush~

Akhirnya, seluruh wajahnya dihiasi warna merah. "Si—siapa yang _tsundere_! _Ba—ka_!"

"Kau berisik Tsuna. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan."

Tsuna mengangguk. Lalu, mengikuti Hibari membuka kotak bekalnya. Dan memakannya dengan khidmat.

Hening beberapa menit, hanya ada suara sumpit dan kunyahan dari keduanya. Sesekali, Hibari maupun Tsuna akan saling melirik. Kontak mata mereka langsung putus begitu menyadari jika mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

Dasar, pasangan _tsundere_.

10 menit kemudian, acara makan siang mereka selesai. Tsuna segera merapikan kedua kotak bekalnya yang telah kosong itu. Tidak sadar bahwa Hibari sedang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

"_Na, herbivore_."

Tsuna mengernyit. Ia tidak suka dengan panggilan memuakkan kekasihnya itu. "Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Terserah."

Tsuna cemberut. Berdebat dengan orang dingin macam Hibari Kyoya memang tidak ada gunanya. Karena ujung-ujungnya pasti adalah adu fisik. Dan ia tidak mau tertusuk tonfa kesayangan kekasihnya itu.

Tenang, Tsuna, Hibari tidak pernah menyakitimu, kok.

"Jadi, ada apa, Hibari-san?" sedikitnya ia ingin membalas panggilan eneg tadi. Tapi, harapan untuk membuat Hibari kesal tidak terkabul. Pemuda raven itu justru hanya diam.

"Sebentar lagi aku ujian akhir."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Hibari mengernyit kesal. "Hanya itu responmu?"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. "Memangnya, aku harus merespon apa?"

Sungguh, Hibari ingin sekali melempar Tsuna ke laut. Tentu saja tidak ia lakukan. Kecintaannya pada pemuda satu itu lebih besar dari keinginan nistanya. Ia pun memilih diam, sembari menatap langit siang yang agak mendung itu.

"Hm, ujian akhir, ya," gumam Tsuna. "Berarti, sebentar lagi kau lulus kan?"

Pertanyaan aneh. Benar-benar _herbivore_, tapi lucu. Batin Hibari tersenyum geli.

"Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi kita berpisah."

JLEB!

Kata-kata Tsuna barusan sepertinya sukses menohok hati Hibari dengan sempurna. Membuat ia tersedak jus jeruk yang dibawakan Tsuna tadi.

Prihatin, Tsuna menepuk-nepuk punggung Hibari yang di matanya saat ini sungguh tidak elit. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu air putih, tunggu sebentar, Kyoya."

Tsuna segera berlari ke arah pintu, membukanya dan berlari lagi menuju kantin. Hendak membeli air putih untuk kekasihnya. Dan Hibari pun ditinggal sendirian. Poor you, Hibari.

"Berpisah—kah?"

Satu kata yang akhirnya bisa ditemukannya. Menjawab pertanyaannya tadi sebelum Tsuna datang menghampirinya.

Ya, benar.

Jika sudah melewati ujian akhir, maka ia akan lulus. Lulus, artinya ia akan meninggalkan Namimori-chuu dan—Tsuna. Katakanlah ia bodoh dan lelet. Sejak tadi berpikir dan ia baru menyadari sekarang—berkat Tsuna lagi.

Tidak, ia tidak mau meninggalkan kedua hal itu. Meski berbeda, tapi ia sama-sama mencintai mereka. Tidak pernah terbayangkan ia akan meninggalkan mereka secepat ini. Yah, tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cepat. Bahkan kau akan merasa seakan baru masuk kelas 1 kemarin, nyatanya sudah 3 tahun berlalu.

Ia bahkan belum memiliki kenangan yang terkesan dalam bersama kekasihnya itu. Kegiatan mereka sehari-hari hanya mengobrol, makan siang bersama, pulang bersama, atau terkadang bermain di rumah Tsuna atau rumahnya sendiri. Sesekali, Reborn—tutor Tsuna—akan mengajak mereka _training camp_ di tempat-tempat yang sulit dipercaya. _Training camp_ itu memang mengesankan, tapi tidak bisa disebut kenangan yang 'menyenangkan'. Berkali-kali ia harus menahan emosi saat melihat Tsuna yang dilatih—disiksa—oleh hitman bertubuh bayi itu.

Oh, benar juga.

Itu dia.

Ia harus membuat kenangan yang akan sangat berkesan dan selalu diingat olehnya dan kekasihnya.

Ya, apapun caranya.

Tapi, bagaimana?

Brak!

Hibari tersentak. Suara benturan itu membuyarkan pikiran dan khayalannya. Sontak ia mencari sang pelaku. Dan ia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Tsuna berdiri di ambang pintu sedang terengah-engah.

"Gomen, Kyoya. Tadi aku dikejar-kejar Iruko-san dan Yuu-san," ujar Tsuna sembari mendekat ke Hibari dan menyerahkan sebotol air mineral padanya.

"Mengejarmu? Kenapa?" tanya Hibari, meminum air mineral itu. Kering juga, maklum habis tersedak.

"Aku disuruh mentraktir mereka," jawab Tsuna lesu. "Eh, jangan dipikirkan, ya," lanjutnya begitu mengingat bahwa kekasihnya ini mudah tersulut emosi.

"Hn," sahut Hibari.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya Hibari baru saja mendapatkan ide bagus.

Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pada dua bocah _herbivore _bodoh itu?

Tapi, masa' seorang Hibari Kyoya meminta bantuan pada _herbivore_?

Tidak elit, dan bukan dirinya sekali.

Hm, tidak apa-apalah, untuk kali ini saja.

Dan, oh, ia baru saja melupakan seseorang.

"Kyoya, ada apa?" tanya Tsuna cemas. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hibari bengong dan mengabaikan ocehannya.

Hibari menoleh, dan seketika dia _blushing_—walau tidak kentara. Lihat saja, kekasih imutnya itu duduk sangat dekat dengannya. Dekat sekali, sampai wajahnya hampir bertubrukan jika saja dia tidak menahan kepalanya. Apalagi ekspresi khawatir yang sedang Tsuna perlihatkan. Ekspresi itu, sungguh sangat_ kawaii_! Jika dia bukan cowok yang dianugerahi sifat _stay cool_, dia pasti akan langsung menyerang pemuda manis ini.

_Stop_! Tolong jangan berpikiran macam-macam, ini hanya panpik dengan _rate_ T. Tidak lebih dan boleh kurang. Jika menginginkan lebih, _kimitachi wa hentai desu_.

"Kyoya?" panggilan lembut itu kembali menyadarkan seorang Hibari Kyoya dari lamunannya.

Mencoba tetap _stay cool_, Hibari meneguk habis air mineralnya, "Istirahat sudah hampir selesai, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas."

Meski sedikit bingung, tapi Tsuna tetap mengikuti kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan duluan keluar dari atap.

.

.

.

Di atas salah satu besi pagar pembatas atap itu, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka.

.

.

.

**Esoknya…**

Hibari baru memasuki wilayah sekolahnya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan tidak mengenakkan—mengenegkan kalau boleh. Di mana kekasih mungilnya sedang diganggu oleh beberapa anak kelas 3. Sama seperti dia, hanya saja lebih brengsek.

"Kalian, minggir," ucap Hibari singkat, tegas, dan dingin—jangan lupa. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan lengan Tsuna dan menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Hibari-san."

Sedangkan, anak-anak kelas 3 itu tampak mendecih kesal begitu melihat siapa orang tidak tahu sopan santun yang menganggu kesenangan mereka. Yaitu, mem-_bully_ adik kelas yang tampak lemah—contohnya Tsuna. Mereka pun memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu daripada di-_kamikorosu_ oleh sang ketua komite disiplin.

Ah, andai saja mereka tahu bahwa kedua orang itu memiliki suatu hubungan khusus.

"Ano, Hibari-san, _arigatou_."

Mengacuhkan ucapan terima kasih dari Tsuna, Hibari memilih untuk membuka lokernya. "Lain kali, jika bertemu mereka langsung pergi saja," ucapnya sembari mengambil sepatu khususnya. Dibalas anggukan kecil oleh yang bersangkutan.

'Apa ini?'

Manik kelabu Hibari menangkap secarik kertas mencurigakan yang tergeletak manis di dalam lokernya. Curiga, diambilnya kertas itu dan dibacanya sekilas. Seketika, kedua irisnya melebar—terkejut.

Tsuna yang heran dengan perubahan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba dan tidak wajar dari kekasihnya menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kyoya, ada apa?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hibari tersentak. Cepat-cepat, disembunyikannya kertas itu ke blazer hitamnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Berusaha agar pemuda mungil di sampingnya itu tidak curiga dengan sikap anehnya barusan.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa."

Dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Tsuna dengan tanda tanya besar di benaknya.

.

.

.

Beruntung, lorong menuju kelasnya sedang sepi. Jadi, Hibari bisa melihat isi kertas tadi dengan leluasa tanpa ada gangguan. Kertas berwarna biru muda itu ditatapnya tajam. Pikirannya seolah menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas kertas itu agak kuat.

**_'Hibari-san, kami bersedia membantumu. Datang saja ke atap pulang sekolah hari ini. Ingat, jangan membawa Tsunayoshi-kun. I2 & Y.'_**

Dari inisial di pojok kanan kertas itu ia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang pengirimnya. **_I2_** berarti adalah huruf **_I_** berjumlah 2. Maksudnya pasti **_'I'_**ruko dan **_'I'_**rusa. Sedangkan **_Y_** sudah pasti adalah **_'Y'_**uu.

Tidak ia sangka, sama sekali malah. Ketiga _herbivore_ itu tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Padahal semestinya, mereka baru akan tahu jika ia mengatakannya. Lagipula, ia sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan mereka. Ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah misteri.

Bagaimana mereka tahu?

Apakah mereka mempunyai indera keenam sehingga bisa membaca pikirannya?

Apakah mereka hanya memperkirakan?

Atau, mereka mengintainya sehingga tahu?

Ah, yang mana saja bisa menjadi kemungkinan yang pasti. Memikirkannya sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Jika ingin tahu, lebih baik ia tanya langsung pada mereka bertiga. Jika mereka tidak mau menjawab—mudah, tinggal disodori tonfa, mereka pasti mau menurut. Pengecualian untuk satu-satunya lelaki di antara mereka.

"Cih, mau bagaimana lagi," gumam Hibari pasrah, walau sedikit kesal.

Ya, sudah ia putuskan. Ia akan memenuhi undangan rahasia dari murid baru di kelas kekasihnya itu. Entah sudah dikemanakan harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi itu.

Hampir lupa, pemuda raven ini rela mengorbankan apapun demi sang kekasih _kawaii_ tercinta. Termasuk harga dirinya sebagai Hibari Kyoya, ketua komite disiplin yang disegani dan dihormati—ditakuti.

.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah, atap…**

Cklek!

Pintu penghubung antara langit dan bumi—atap sekolah dan gedung sekolah—dibuka dan mengekspos seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang kita ketahui sebagai Hibari Kyoya. Iris kelabunya langsung meneliti setiap sudut wilayah atap itu dengan tajam. Mencari tiga _herbivore_ yang sudah dengan lancang mengundangnya kemari.

Tak perlu waktu lama, di sudut kiri atap yang langsung menghadap ke dunia bawah sana terdapat 3 siswa yang sedang menekuni kegiatan masing-masing. Cewek bersurai biru tua itu sedang serius membaca bukunya. Cewek bersurai biru kehitaman di sebelahnya sedang memainkan ponselnya. Dan seorang cowok sedang duduk di pagar pembatas atap sembari menatap langit, membiarkan surai biru tuanya sedikit berkibar ditiup angin.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Hibari-san!"

Seruan dari gadis yang membaca buku itu membuat kedua orang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Hibari. Hibari hanya diam dan menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"A—ano, Hibari-san, apa kami membuat kesalahan?"

Hibari tetap diam. Tidak menggubris pertanyaan gadis bersurai biru kehitaman itu. Tonfa diambilnya dari balik blazernya. Sekejap, _dying will flame_-nya sudah menyelimuti tonfa itu. Membuat kedua gadis di sana bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu?"

Lagi, pertanyaan ambigu sang Hibari. Kedua gadis itu mengerjapkan mata bingung, saling melirik dan berkesimpulan bahwa mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Mereka semakin ketakutan saat Hibari semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Aku, memangnya kenapa?" akhirnya pemuda lain di sana angkat besi—bicara maksud saya. Ia pun melompat turun dari atas besi pembatas. Mendarat mulus tepat di depan Hibari.

"Ho, jadi yang mengintipku dan herbivore itu kau?" tanya Hibari penuh nada menyelidik.

Irusa—pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kemarin tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Dilihat dari sikapmu kemarin mungkin kau—_etto_—butuh bantuan kami," ucapnya sedikit gugup, meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"Begitu," sahut Hibari, api di tonfanya perlahan menghilang.

"A—ano, bisa kita mulai diskusinya?" interupsi Iruko, sesaat setelah ia merasa kalau atmosfer di antara adik kembarnya dan sang ketua komite disiplin mereda.

"I—iya, sebaiknya langsung kita mulai sebelum Tsunayoshi-kun mencari Hibari-san sampai ke sini," tambah Yuu, sama berkeringat dinginnya dengan Iruko.

Hibari mengangguk. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan, 'Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa.' Maksudnya, ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang masih ragu-ragu dengan keputusannya ini. Apakah meminta bantuan pada ketiga bocah ini tepat atau tidak.

"Nah, jadi, kami sudah membuat ini tadi malam."

Hibari yang sudah ikut duduk membentuk lingkaran bersama ketiga bocah itu menerima kertas dari Iruko. Membacanya dengan seksama. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti di raut wajahnya, Iruko dan Yuu menghela napas lega.

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

Iruko dan Yuu langsung bersorak kegirangan walau tanpa suara. Irusa yang duduk di samping kakak kembarnya justru menghela napas berat. Bisa-bisanya musuh barunya ini setuju dengan ide nista kedua rekannya. Ia sedikitnya tidak percaya walau sudah kenyataan.

"Kalau begitu, Hibari-san, hubungi saja kami jika kau setuju. Kami akan mempersiapkan segalanya," ujar Yuu. Disambut anggukan mantap dari Iruko.

"Baiklah," sahut Hibari dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Selepas Hibari pergi, Iruko dan Yuu langsung menyeringai lebar, seringai khas seorang _fujoshi_—mau bagaimana seringainya itu terserah kalian. Sedang Irusa langsung berbaring di lantai atap yang panas akibat cahaya matahari itu. Tampaknya ia lelah dengan kelakuan aneh kakak kembar dan temannya itu.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah Hibari belum mempunyai nomor ponsel kita?"

KRAK!

Pertanyaan Irusa barusan berhasil meretakkan dinding kebahagiaan kedua fujoshi itu. Benar, perkataan Irusa benar. Hibari belum mempunyai satu pun nomor ponsel mereka, jadi bagaimana ia akan menghubungi mereka nanti?

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan percakapan atau diskusi singkat bersama trio labil tadi, Hibari memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Kali ini ia sendiri. Saat istirahat tadi dia sudah bilang pada Tsuna untuk pulang tanpanya. Biarlah, lagipula, kekasihnya sudah dijaga 2 _guardian_ lain.

Di tengah jalan, ia mengambil kertas yang diberikan Iruko padanya. Menatap dengan sorot bimbang. Akankah ia menyetujui rencana ketiga _herbivore_ itu, atau menolak dan memilih mencari cara lain sendiri?

"Hah…," menghela napas sekali, merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel flip berwarna hitam. Dibuka dan ditekan beberapa nomor, lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

PIP-PIP-PIP

"Halo?"

"Herbivore, ini aku."

"Heh? Hibari-san? Dari mana kau tahu no—,"

"Itu tidak penting. Jadi, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku setuju, itu saja. Jaa."

"Eh, tung—,"

TUK!

Ponsel hitam itu ditutup, memutus sambungan dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Hibari tersenyum puas. Mungkin, hari liburnya besok akan sangat menarik.

.

.

.

"_Etto_, aku harus pakai baju apa?"

Tsuna berpikir keras. Tangan kirinya berada di pinggang, sedangkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya berada di bibirnya yang ia gigit bagian bawah. Pose yang _kawaii_. Jika kekasihnya melihatnya seperti ini, pasti akan langsung diabadikan, dicetak dalam ukuran besar, lalu ditempel di langit-langit kamar. Lebay.

Di hadapannya—lebih tepatnya—di atas tempat tidurnya, sudah berserakan berbagai macam baju. Dari yang santai sampai yang formal. Dari yang berwarna cerah sampai yang paling gelap. Dengan berbagai model pula.

Memangnya, baju-baju itu mau diapakan?

"Kira-kira, Kyoya pakai baju apa ya?"

Oh, ternyata..

Hari ini Hibari mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Hari Minggu, memanglah hari di mana berpasang-pasang pemuda-pemudi atau pemuda-pemuda(?) seperti mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Menurut pesan yang diterimanya dari Hibari, mereka akan pergi ke taman hiburan. Tempat paling umum untuk pacaran.

"Yosh, ini saja."

Kurang dari 5 menit, satu set pakaian casual sudah melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Sebuah kaos biru muda, dipadu dengan jaket tipis putih bertudung. Untuk bawahan, ia memilih celana jeans hitam kebiruan alias biru dongker. Sandal sepatu hitam membalut kaki-kakinya pas.

Memasukkan beberapa barang tambahan ke dalam tas selempang kecilnya, tak lupa 2 kotak bento—permintaan khusus Hibari. Disampirkannya ke bahu dengan mantap. Satu helaan napas, melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan gantungan ikan tuna itu pelan.

Ya, dia sudah siap untuk menemani kekasihnya hari ini.

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah tiang listrik(?)—di samping maksud saya—seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah bersandar dengan memainkan ponsel flip hitamnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang dilapisi kemeja hitam yang kedua lengannya dilipat hingga siku dan tidak dikancingkan. Celana jeans hitam, juga sepasang sepatu putih dengan aksen hitam melengkapi penampilan kasualnya hari ini.

Satu kata untuk menggambarkannya.

Keren. _Kakkoi_.

Bukankah itu 2 kata?—abaikan.

Jika kita intip sebentar, ternyata yang sedang dilihatnya adalah foto-foto pemuda bersurai karamel yang kita ketahui sebagai kekasihnya. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil melihat foto-foto yang ia lihat tersebut. Lucu, manis, atau _kawaii_ yang akan muncul di benaknya.

Hoi, author tukang ngintip. Jangan buka aib seseorang.—Hibari.

_Gomen, gomen,_ Hibarin.—Author.

"Kyoya!"

Suara cempreng yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya. Itu milik kekasihnya—pasti. Tangan kanan pemuda itu melambai ke arahnya, dan dibalas dengan senyuman singkat. Menutup ponselnya lalu dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Merespon baik sang kekasih yang langsung berlari dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Tsuna dengan ekspresi cemas yang sungguh _kawaii_.

Hampir saja Hibari _nosebleed_. "Sangat. Aku sampai hampir lumutan di sini, Tuna."

_Mood_ Tsuna sontak menurun drastis. Hawa-hawa seram menguar cepat dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Kepalanya pun ditundukkan hingga tertutup poni-poninya, menambah kesan suram.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku pulang saja."

Sayangnya, niat memang hanya sekedar niat. Baru berjalan satu langkah ke belakang, tangannya sudah ditarik Hibari kembali sehingga membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang. Beruntung, kekasihnya punya tubuh atletis yang lebih besar darinya, sehingga bisa dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

Tidakkah readers berpikir kalau penjelasan Author ini berbelit-belit?

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hibari datar. Sebisa mungkin untuk menahan tawa. Ya, ia tahu, kekasihnya ini paling anti dengan kata 'Tuna'. Dan sifat kekanakkannya akan muncul bila ada orang yang menyebutnya dengan kata laknat itu.

Hibarin, bukankah Tsuna itu dasarnya memang kekanakkan ya?

"Pulang."

Jawaban ketus Tsuna benar-benar meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan tertawaan Hibari. Tawa kecil yang terdengar seperti kekehan lembut itu keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Ayo, kita segera pergi, Tsunayoshi."

Walau masih cemberut, pada akhirnya Tsuna tetap mengikuti Hibari yang menariknya keluar dari wilayah sang tiang listrik(?).

.

.

.

Syuu—

_Facepalm_.

Tsuna dan Hibari menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

Angin berhembus pelan menyapu debu-debu di depan mereka.

Burung-burung bercicit-cicit ketika lewat di atas mereka.

Sebulir keringat dingin tampak di pelipis mereka.

"Hibari-san, apa maksudnya ini?"

Meski tidak segera menjawab, tapi Author yakin, Hibari tahu jawabannya.

"Apa kau menjebakku?"

Lagi, pemuda raven itu hanya diam.

"Jawab, Hibari-san."

Menghela napas panjang, barulah ia menjawab, "Jangan tanya aku, aku juga tidak tahu."

Urat-urat kekesalan tampak menonjol di dahi pemuda manis itu. Bahunya bergetar menahan amarah. Menunjuk pemandangan di depan mereka, ia pun berteriak lantang juga cempreng, "Kalau begitu, setidaknya jelaskan apa maksudnya ini!?"

Biar saya jelaskan dulu, pemandangan yang ditunjuk Tuna-kun itu.

Jadi, masih ingat kan, di atas tadi, saya bilang bahwa Hibari mengajak Tsuna ke taman hiburan. Nah, apa yang ada di hadapan mereka inilah tempat tujuan mereka hari ini.

Taman hiburan.

Atau bisa saya katakan…

Taman mafia.

Kenapa?

Karena, lihat saja itu!

Memang, suasana yang ada di sana mirip taman hiburan biasanya. Stand-stand permainan dengan berbagai macam hadiah di rak-rak dinding. Permainan skala besar, yang bisa dimainkan banyak orang sekaligus, seperti _roller coaster_, bianglala pun ada. Penjual makanan ringan, permen, atau agak berat seperti _popcorn_ juga tersedia.

Lantas, apa yang membuatnya berbeda?

Mafia.

Penjaga atau penjual stand di sana bukanlah orang biasa, om-om ramah atau kakek-kakek penyuka anak kecil. Melainkan, mafia. Ya, mafia. Orang-orang dengan setelan kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, dan jas yang tentunya juga hitam. Ekspresi mereka garang. Tidak segan-segan menatap tajam kucing yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan mereka. Pistol semi-automatic dilap untuk berjaga-jaga. Ada juga yang sedang menyulut api tepat di bawah arena bianglala dan memeriksa pedang kembar raksasa yang otomatis memotong jika ada yang lewat di lintasan _roller coaster_.

Tunggu, bukankah itu berbahaya?

"Hi—ba—ri—san?"

Hibari tersentak. Tidak biasanya Tsuna memanggilnya dengan dieja seperti itu. Apakah pemuda mungil itu benar-benar marah?

"_Nanda_?"

Tsuna makin cemberut saja. Hibari tidak sadar sedikit menelan ludah. Lalu—

.

.

.

JREENG~

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di taman impian yang penuh dengan tantangan, Mafiland~!"

Teriakan cempreng dua orang gadis berpakaian meriah seperti idol yang ikut karnaval. Tangan di rentangkan ke atas belakang, seperti mbak-mbak SPG yang memperkenalkan produk baru—kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri. Konfeti tembak dengan kertas warna-warni berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Sebuah spanduk melengkung bertuliskan _'Welcome to Mafiland'_ dihias beberapa aksesoris aneh yaitu gambar senjata terpampang lebar di atas kepala mereka. Dan seorang pemuda yang hanya bertepuk tangan di sisi kiri.

Tik

.

.

Tik

.

.

Tik

.

.

SYU~

.

.

Meow-nyan

.

.

Krik krik

.

.

"Diamlah, jangkrik."

Jangkrik pun kabur begitu diberi tatapan intimidasi oleh Hibari. Poor you, jangkrik.

.

.

"_Etto_, Yuu-san, Iruko-san, dan—Irusa-kun? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

.

.

Nah, lho, ketahuan.

.

.

"Nee-chan, Yuu-nee, kita ketahuan."

.

.

Sementara itu, sang pelaku teriakan tadi, Yuu dan Iruko hanya bisa mematung dalam posisi yang belum berubah. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di kepala mereka. Menghiraukan Irusa yang—malah dengan tenangnya—memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan spanduk tadi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Berpandangan sejenak, akhirnya mereka merubah posisi berdiri mereka menjadi tegap. Diiringi dengan sedikit deheman(?).

"S—seperti yang barusan kami katakan. Selamat datang di Mafiland!" seru Yuu dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Y—ya! Taman impian yang penuh tantangan!" Iruko juga tidak kalah dalam hal senyuman.

Lagi, Tsuna dan Hibari _facepalm_.

Namun, tak lama raut wajah Tsuna berubah. Lebih muram, gelap dari kedua gadis di depannya. Tatapan matanya pun lebih mengintimidasi.

"Kyoya, ini—,"

Oke. Hibari sadar. Sepertinya pacarnya ini sudah tahu bahwa ini semua karena dia. Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan karenanya. Tapi, karena trio labil di depan sana. Dia hanya menyetujui rencana mereka saja. Pokoknya, bukan dia yang menrencanakan ini semua. Tapi, mereka bertiga. Ya, ya, Author benar.

"—kita tersesat ya?"

Hibari menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga kalau Tsuna akan marah pada—

Tunggu.

Apa katanya tadi?

Tersesat?

"Tuna, kau pikir kita tersesat?" tanya Hibari, memastikan apakah indera pendengarannya masih normal atau tidak. Bisa saja karena suatu pertarungan, telinganya terluka dan bermasalah jadi dia salah dengar.

"Iya, tersesat," Tsuna memberikan senyum manis terbaiknya. "Tidak mungkin kita ke sini kan? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang mau mengajakku ke taman hiburan? Ini kan bukan taman hiburan. Iya, kan, Hibari Kyoya-san?"

Hibari ingin sekali menepuk dahinya sekeras yang ia bisa, sayang ia masih menyayangi dahinya agar bisa dikecup setiap saat oleh kekasihnya—lebay. Dengan sabar, Hibari mengacak surai karamel Tsuna dan menatapnya iba. Iba karena kekasihnya ini kurang pintar.

"Dengar, _Herbivore_. Kita tidak tersesat. Tujuan kita memang ke sini."

Seketika, Tsuna membeku. Tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Hibari. Ia sangat berharap kalau kekasihnya itu mengatakan kalau mereka memang tersesat. Lalu, segera pergi dari tempat nista ini.

"Nah, untuk pasangan yaoi, kami punya peraturan khusus," ujar Yuu, senyumnya sudah berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Peraturan?" ulang Tsuna, sudah mencair(?).

"_Hai_," tiba-tiba Iruko sudah memegang pundak Tsuna, mencegahnya pergi. "Kau harus memakai pakaian khusus dari kami, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna langsung merinding heboh. _Hyper_ intuisi-nya mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk padanya hari ini.

"Mari kita segera ganti pakaian!" dengan sekuat tenaga, Iruko segera mendorong Tsuna menuju ke sebuah tenda yang berjarak sekitar 7 meter dari tempat mereka semula. Di sana ternyata sudah ada Yuu yang sedang sibuk dengan kotak besar di depannya. Terlihat di wajah kedua gadis itu seringai menyeramkan. Membuat Tsuna semakin merinding dan berkeringat dingin.

Iruko mendudukkan Tsuna di sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran di depan sebuah cermin lengkap dengan meja rias. Yuu menghampiri Tsuna sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau harus memakai ini! Ta-da!" seru Yuu sembari memamerkan sebuah baju _maid_.

Ya, baju _maid_. Sebuah baju mirip gaun bernuansa _gothic_ berwarna hitam dengan renda dan celemek kecil putih. Bagian lengan sepertinya hanya sebatas setengah lengan atas manusia. Sedangkan, roknya mungkin hanya kurang dari setengah paha Tsuna. Pendek sekali. Dilengkapi sarung tangan putih dan_ stocking_ hitam dengan aksen putih di bagian atas. Tak lupa sepatu pantofel feminin dihias kupu-kupu dan bunga kecil bercat perak**(mbak Hikari : bayangkan saja sepatu kita, Readers : bayangkan sendiri)**.

Kenapa bukan _high heels_?

Karena Yuu dan Iruko tahu, Tsuna itu laki-laki. Mereka tidak mau menambah penderitaan pemuda itu. Kasihan.

"Ti—tidaaaaakkkk!"

Dan teriakan Tsuna pun mengawali proses _make over_-nya untuk menjadi seorang _maid_ dadakan.

.

.

.

5 menit dan ditambah 5 menit lagi, bonus 5 menit kemudian…

(abaikan saja Author yang lagi promosi produk SIM card terbaru)

Terlihat 2 sosok pemuda dengan ekspresi datar yang sama sedang bertarung di dekat pintu masuk Mafiland. Salah satunya pemuda bersurai raven yang memegang tonfa di kedua tangannya, diketahui sebagai Hibari. Dan yang satunya pemuda bersurai biru kehitaman sedang memegang _half blade_ di kedua tangannya juga, kita ketahui sebagai Irusa. Pertarungan sengit mereka harus terhenti begitu mendengar suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga.

"_Minna_! Lihat! Maid baru kita sudah datang!"

Hibari dan Irusa seketika menoleh menuju sumber suara—tenda tadi. Pintu tenda itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok malaikat cantik—err—manis. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut pakaian _maid_ lengkap dengan sangat pas. Wajah manisnya dipoles dengan _make up_ natural. Ditambah ekspresi malu-malu dan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya semakin membuatnya semakin _kawaii_.

Yuu yang berdiri di belakang malaikat itu mendorongnya pelan. Menyuruhnya mendekati sang kekasih. Langkah perlahan namun pasti. Tepat 1 meter di depan Hibari, dia membungkuk. Kedua tangannya mengangkat sedikit rok bagian samping kanan dan kiri. Kaki kirinya sedikit ditarik ke belakang.

"Saya siap melayani Anda," mengangkat wajahnya hingga menatap sang kekasih yang masih cengo di tempat, "Master."

Hibari Kyoya hampir _nosebleed _lagi.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsunayoshi?" gumam Hibari dengan nada tidak percaya. Entah ke mana sifat _stay cool_-nya saat ini.

"_Hai_, Master. Ini aku," Tsuna mengangguk kecil. Tak lupa kedua tangannya di depan menyatu dengan sopan. Layaknya pelayan-pelayan di rumah mewah atau di istana.

Hibari melongo lagi. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

.

.

.

1 menit ditambah 10 menit dikurangi 6 menit kemudian…

(lagi-lagi Author promosi, maklum baru masuk agen distribusi—bohong masih SMP)

.

.

.

_Bingo_!

Akhirnya dia ingat juga.

Di kertas misterius pemberian Iruko kemarin, tertulis 'Tsuna-kun akan menjadi _maid_-mu selama seharian penuh'. Dari data itu, dia menyimpulkan bahwa seharusnya tidak perlu terkejut jika melihat Tsuna-nya memakai pakaian maid. Juga, menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Ingin sekali ia terjun ke laut lalu menghilang terhayut ombak. Tapi, nanti kasihan Tsuna, bisa-bisa pemuda caramel itu menangis selamanya karena dia pergi.

Yah, apa daya, ke-_kawaii_-an Tsuna sudah _over dosis_. Cukup untuk membuat sang ketua disiplin Namimori-chuu menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

"Master."

Sebuah panggilan lembut menyadarkan Hibari dari pemikiran rumitnya. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang juga sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Master sakit?"

Hibari menggeleng. "Tidak, ayo kita bermain, Tsunayoshi."

Dipanggil lembut begitu, membuat Tsuna semakin blushing. Jarang-jarang Hibari memanggilnya seperti itu, apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini. Pulang nanti dia harus segera menulisnya di buku hariannya.

Dan dimulailah, kencan istimewa pasangan paling fenomenal kita, Hibari dan Tsuna di Mafiland!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung.. :v)/**

* * *

**Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di atas, saya akan membuat fic ini menjadi 2 chapter.. :v**

**Anda akan memberi atau tidak memberi fic ini review, favo, atau follow, saya tidak peduli, itu terserah Anda. Yang penting, Anda sudah bersedia berkunjung ke sini.. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san.. :3**

**Sore de wa, mata ashita ne.. X3)/**

**Salam,**

**...**

**Kirushina Iru**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :**

**Segala yang saya jelaskan di sini murni karena spontanitas. Tolong maklumi saja jika ada yang kurang berkenan dan tidak sesuai kenyataan. Maklumi juga jika saya terlalu formal.. ._.**

**Dan inilah chapter 2 alias chapter terakhir.. :v)/**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Our Date**

**Kioku**

**by : Kirushina Iru**

**.**

**.**

**Hajimemasu :v)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arena 1 : Roller Coaster**

Tampaknya, Hibari tidak mau mengawali dengan yang ringan. Langsung yang berat dulu. Sangat berat malah. Bagi Tsuna.

Bagaimana tidak?

Seperti yang saya sebutkan tadi, di arena itu terdapat beberapa pedang kembar yang terpasang di kanan kiri lintasan. Setelah diuji coba oleh ITB dan IPB barusan, diketahui bahwa pedang itu akan langsung memotong apapun yang melewati lintasan di depan mereka. Meski itu tergantung pada kecepatan benda yang melintas itu sendiri. Jika kecepatannya lebih cepat daripada reaksi pedang-pedang itu, maka benda itu akan selamat. Sebaliknya, jika kecepatannya sama atau lebih lambat, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa benda itu akan berakhir eksistensinya.

Hibari menyeringai tipis—bila tidak mau dikatakan terlalu lebar. Tsuna mewek—tidak menangis karena ingin menghargai Iruko dan Yuu yang sudah bersusah payah mendandaninya.

"Tenang saja. Irusa sudah memprogram _roller coaster _ini agar lebih cepat 0.1 detik dibanding pedang-pedang itu, kok."

Begitulah yang dikatakan sang kakak kembar. Tapi, tetap tidak mengurangi ketakutan Tsuna yang sudah menjebol batasnya. Rasanya jiwanya sudah mati. Mending mati aja, deh, daripada naik ginian, pikir Tsuna.

**START!**

"HUWAAAA!"

Teriakan cetar nan membahana Tsuna langsung terkoar sejak detik pertama _roller coaster_ berjalan. Tubuhnya merapat ke arah Hibari di samping kirinya. Disambut oleh seringai senang Hibari dan tangannya yang langsung melingkari bahu mungil Tsuna.

Di depan, tampak sepasang pedang raksasa sudah bergerak-gerak lambat. Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sedangkan, kekasihnya hanya tersenyum misterius. Mungkin dia malah senang dengan situasi ini.

Pedang pertama…

DAK!

Pedang kedua…

DAK!

Pedang ketiga…

SRET! DAK!

Pedang keem—

_Stop_! Hanya ada 3 pasang pedang, Author.

Sesuai _sound effect_ tadi, di pedang terakhir, pedang kembar itu berhasil menyerempet bagian belakang dari _roller coaster_ yang ditumpangi Tsuna dan Hibari. Refleks, Tsuna memeluk Hibari erat, tanpa peduli kalau sabuk pengamannya sudah terlepas. Mau tidak mau, Hibari pun memeluk balik Tsuna, khawatir jika kekasihnya itu terjatuh.

**FINISH!**

Akhirnya perjalanan—tidak panjang—telah selesai. Tsuna berjalan keluar dari _roller coaster_ dalam posisi masih dipeluk oleh Hibari. Kedatangan mereka disambut heboh oleh duo_ fujoshi_ kita dan pemuda biru yang sedang menguap capek.

"Bagaimana, Hibari-san? Kau suka?" tanya Iruko begitu sampai di hadapan pasangan _favorite_-nya.

Hibari—yang masih memeluk Tsuna yang masih gemetaran—mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, lumayan. Tapi, akan lebih bagus jika benda yang kami naiki tadi benar-benar terpotong," ucapnya dengan tampang yang sangat _innocent_ sekali.

Tsuna yang mendengarnya ingin pingsan seketika. Menyesali suatu perbuatan yang ternyata akan sangat merugikannya. 'Aku ini sangat bodoh, ya. Sampai mau menjadi kekasih orang seperti Hibari-san,' batinnya merana dengan posisi merangkak dan efek disorot lampu yang menambah dramatisasinya.

"Tsunayoshi, jangan berpikir untuk putus denganku," ternyata, Hibari tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya.

Tsuna tersentak. "_Hai_, Kyo—Master."

Iruko dan Yuu yang sadar akan situasi ini, langsung mengabadikan _moment_ tersebut di ponsel masing-masing. Di mana Hibari memegang salah satu tangan Tsuna dan tangan yang lain melingkari pinggang pemuda itu. Sedangkan, Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan tampangnya yang unyuk-unyuk.

DUK!

Irusa sudah bosan, ia ingin sekali pergi ke kamarnya dan bermain game yang tadi pagi sempat tertunda karena kakak kembar dan rekannya. Maka, ia segera memukul kepala kedua gadis tadi dengan—sangat—keras hingga menimbulkan benjolan kecil.

"Tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu."

Kedua gadis itu men-_death-glare_ Irusa—sayangnya diabaikan. Tapi, tetap membenarkan perkataan pemuda datar itu. Mereka tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu, atau akan di-_kamikorosu_ oleh sang Ketua Komite Disiplin Namimori-chuu di depan mereka itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri.

"Ba—baiklah, Hibari-san. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke arena berikutnya?" ujar Yuu berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Hibari berpikir sejenak. Dia melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang tampaknya sudah bisa menenangkan diri. Dilihat dari napasnya yang sudah teratur, tidak tertahan seperti tadi. Raut wajah pemuda manis itu juga sudah _innocent_ seperti sebelumnya. Ah, ingin rasanya ia mengurung Tsuna dan ditaruh di kamarnya.

Nista sekali pikiranmu, nak.

"Ya, boleh juga."

.

.

.

**Arena 2 : Senapan Berhadiah**

Kalian tahu arena ini kan? Yup, arena yang mengharuskan penantangnya menggunakan senapan untuk menembak hadiah-hadiah yang ada di dinding _stand _penyedia layanan ini. Biasanya diberi kesempatan 3 kali menembak dalam 1 kali pembayaran. Hum, seperti itulah kira-kira permainan ini jika dilihat dari segi umumnya.

Tapi, ingat, taman hiburan ini bukan taman hiburan umum.

Jadi, permainan ini pun dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sebuah permainan yang sangat menantang.

Tsuna langsung pundung di tempat. Hibari sekali lagi, menyeringai senang—lebih lebar malah.

Di depan mereka saat ini, terdapat _stand_ senapan berhadiah yang ukurannya luar biasa. Setengah lapangan sepakbola jika diukur dengan ilmu perkiraan. _Stand_ itu tidak beratap dan berdinding apapun. Di dalamnya beberapa orang berjas hitam—komplotan mafia sewaan trio labil—berdiri acak. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang kotak-kotak berbagai ukuran. Dibungkus rapi dengan bungkus kado dan hiasan pita di atasnya. Di atas kepala mereka ada lingkaran dengan corak 'target' bertinta merah. Di tangan mereka bertengger manis pistol _semi-automatic_ isi penuh.

Ya, tantangan di _stand_ ini adalah—

—menembak hadiah yang berjalan dan bisa membalas tembakan kita.

"Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku?" gumam Tsuna semakin pundung. Aura di sekitarnya semakin suram. Membuat Irusa yang tadinya hendak mem-puk-puk-nya mundur kembali.

Hibari mengangkat senapannya dan disampirkan ke bahunya. Tangannya yang lain berkacak pinggang.

"Tenang saja, Tsunayoshi. Aku akan mengambil semua hadiah itu untukmu."

JLEB!

Panah cupid tertancap sempurna di dada Tsuna. Aura suramnya berganti menjadi aura _blink-blink_ dengan _background love-love_ berterbangan. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Hibari mengatakan hal seromantis itu.

"Kyo—kyoya," Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan air mata bahagia yang belum menetes.

"Master," koreksi Hibari. "Hari ini kau menjadi pelayanku, kan. Maka, semangati 'Master'-mu ini," liriknya percaya diri pada Tsuna yang bersimpuh di belakangnya.

Tsuna mengangguk mantap. "_Hai_, Master!"

Tanpa diketahui Tsuna—namun, diketahui Hibari, Iruko dan Yuu merekam adegan semi-mengharukan tadi dan diberi judul 'Cinta Terlarang antara Pelayan dan Majikannya'.

Hibari bersumpah akan menghancurkan video itu setelah ini.

**START!**

Hibari berlari zig-zag menghindari serangan dari para mafia yang membawa calon hadiahnya. Dirasa dalam sudut yang pas, dia membidik salah satu dari mereka tepat di gambar targetnya.

Bang!

Dapat satu.

Berlari lagi, karena mafia-mafia itu langsung menyerangnya kembali.

Tsuna hanya bisa menggigit jarinya frustasi. Satu lawan 50. Sebenarnya, itu tidak adil. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Kekasihnya sudah terlanjur masuk ke medan perang(?). Ia ingin membantu. Tapi, namanya juga Tsuna, pastilah penakut.

Yuu yang melihat kegelisahan Tsuna seketika punya ide—tidak—cemerlang. Dia memanggil Irusa yang nganggur. Membisiki pemuda itu sesuatu yang pastinya nista. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Lalu, segera berlari menjauhi medan perang itu(?). Sedangkan Yuu mendekati Tsuna dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tsuna-kun," panggilnya, mengalihkan perhatian pemuda mungil di sampingnya sejenak. "Apa kau ingin membantu Hibari-san?"

Tsuna membelalakkan matanya, kaget. "A—apa maksudmu? A—aku tidak mungkin bisa membantunya. Aku tidak membawa sarung tanganku juga," ucapnya semakin lirih.

Yuu tersenyum manis—diartikan mengerikan oleh Tsuna dan juga saya sendiri. "Tenang saja, Tsuna-kun. Kami punya senjata yang cocok untukmu. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau pernah diajari menggunakan pistol di kedua tanganmu oleh Reborn-san?"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya imut. Sebelah alisnya dinaikkan. "Pistol—di kedua—tanganku?" ejanya.

Yuu mengangguk. "Iya, Reborn-san bilang dia baru mengajarimu sebulan yang lalu."

Tsuna mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Yuu. "Ah!" Akhirnya dia ingat juga. "Kedua pistol itu mirip saat aku menggunakan sarung tangan jadi—emm—lumayan mudah menurutku," ujarnya tersipu.

Senyum manis Yuu pun pada akhirnya menjadi seringaian. "Bagus. Kalau begitu—,"

Tiba-tiba, Irusa menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Yuu-nee, ini yang kau minta?"

Seringai Yuu berubah menjadi senyum manis lagi. "Ya, benar. Terima kasih, Irusa-kun. Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu jus melon."

Irusa hanya mengangguk kemudian melenggang pergi ke markasnya. Yaitu, bangku taman dan langsung bersandar dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Hai, Tsuna-kun," Yuu menyerahkan benda yang diberi Irusa tadi pada Tsuna. Berupa pistol dengan hiasan lambang Vongola di sisi-sisinya. Pistol yang sama yang diberikan Reborn pada Tsuna untuk berlatih sebulan yang lalu.

Tsuna mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dia menerima kedua pistol itu dengan berseri-seri. Segera, ia berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang kewalahan menghadapi para mafia itu. Tidak peduli walau ia masih memakai pakaian _maid_ sekalipun.

Yuu tersenyum puas. Iruko yang baru datang setelah pergi ke toilet menatap rekannya bingung.

**.**

**.**

**Di medan perang(?)…**

Hibari terdesak, dia dikelilingi oleh 5 mafia yang sudah bersiap menembaknya. Mendecih kesal, ia mencoba menembak salah satu dari mereka. Dia sebenarnya sadar bahwa mafia di belakangnya sedang menarik pelatuk pistol _semi-automatic_-nya.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Hibari tersentak. Dia memang menembak mafia di depannya, tapi ia merasa bahwa mafia di belakangnya juga tertembak.

Siapa yang menembaknya?

"Master, _daijoubu_?"

Sebuah suara lembut memberitahu Hibari siapa orang yang membantunya. Kekasihnya, pelayannya, Tsuna. Sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak ia hiraukan.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ditembaknya beberapa mafia yang mengelilinginya tadi. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Tsuna dan membuat posisi saling membelakangi dengan pemuda yang bereinkarnasi menjadi perempuan itu.

"Tsunayoshi, kenapa kau ikut ke sini?" bisiknya sedikit marah.

Tsuna tersenyum. Lalu, memposisikan pistolnya ke depan dan menembak tepat mafia yang mengincarnya. Perlu diketahui, sejak memegang kedua pistol itu, Tsuna langsung memasuki mode _Hyper_. Entah bagaimana, jangan tanya saya. Tanyalah pikiran aneh saya ini.

"Aku pelayanmu hari ini. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya jika pelayan membantu masternya, kan?"

BANG!

Hibari menyeringai, senang karena kekasihnya akhirnya bisa agresif juga. "Terserah kau. Tapi, jika tertembak jangan salahkan aku."

Pemuda berstatus calon Vongola Decimo itu tersenyum. Membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Dan—

Cup!

—mencium pipi kiri Hibari sekilas.

"Tentu saja, Master Kyoya."

Dan perempuan jadi-jadian itu segera berlari menghampiri musuh di sisi lain.

Hibari masih _shock_. Tidak menyangka bahwa Tsunayoshi-nya yang itu berani menciumnya tanpa dipaksa. Apalagi, ini di tempat umum, banyak orang melihat mereka. Oke, mungkin Hibari harus menanamkan hal ini baik-baik di otaknya.

Tsunayoshi dalam mode _Hyper_ memang lebih pemberani dan agresif.

Mungkin ia akan sering-sering memaksanya untuk memasuki mode _Hyper_. Tidak peduli walau nanti akan dicampakkan berhari-hari setelahnya.

Ya, ya, Author selalu benar.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

**FINISH!**

Setelah beberapa tembakan terdengar. Akhirnya, permainan itu dimenangkan oleh tim Hibari dan _maid_-nya—Tsuna. Kelimapuluh hadiah yang ada di tangan para mafia tadi, sudah berpindah menjadi milik mereka. Karena tidak mau membawa beban berat, akhirnya hadiah-hadiah itu dititipkan di markas Irusa—bangku taman.

.

.

.

**Time Break : Lunch**

Tidak perlu meminta pendapat setelah permainan senapan berhadiah tadi selesai. Yuu dan Iruko sudah bisa menebak jawabannya saat melihat ekspresi Hibari yang berseri-seri—walau tetap terlihat keren.

Sekarang adalah saat yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Tsuna.

Istirahat. Makan siang.

Sejak tadi, perutnya sudah minta diisi. Mode _Hyper_-nya sudah menghilang, dan dia sangat merasa lelah—tidak ada hubungannya.

"Mari kita menuju ke kantin Mafiland. Di sana kalian berdua bisa menikmati hidangan dan pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan," ujar Iruko—berusaha menjadi pegawai taman hiburan yang baik dan benar.

Hibari menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin makan masakan Tsunayoshi. Kau bawa kan?" melirik kekasihnya yang sedang _blushing_ parah.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. "Iya, ada di tasku tadi."

Yuu pun langsung meminta—memerintah Irusa mengambilkan tas Tsuna yang tertinggal di tenda tadi.

Dan di sinilah mereka, kantin Mafiland yang tidak kalah gilanya. Pemandangan dari sini memang menakjubkan. Kita bisa melihat seluruh wilayah Namimori dari atas sini. Di sini juga tidak terlalu panas, mengingat diberi atap dari jalinan tumbuhan merambat yang dibentuk melengkung. Tapi, tetap saja, di sini berbahaya.

Coba kalian bayangkan, bagaimana rasanya makan di meja yang dikelilingi oleh banyak senjata dengan berbagai ukuran yang siap menyerangmu jika kalian pergi dari kursi?

Menakutkan kan?

Nah, itulah yang dirasakan Tsuna saat ini. Dia memang beruntung menjadi _maid_ Hibari. Biasanya, _maid_ hanya berdiri di samping majikannya dan menunggu hingga majikannya selesai makan. Dia justru diistimewakan. Malah disuruh makan bersama di meja yang sama pula. Kurang enak apa coba?

Ya, itu! Senjata-senjata itu lho!

Dengan senjata-senjata yang sudah terprogram di sekelilingnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Menunduk untuk mengambil sendok yang jatuh saja berbahaya. Apalagi berdiri dan pergi ke toilet.

Toilet. Ya, kalian tidak salah membaca. Saya memang mengetikkan kata 'toilet'.

Saat ini, Tsuna sedang ingin ke toilet. Padahal, ia dan kekasihnya sedang menikmati bento buatannya. Tidak memalukan memang, jika ingin izin ke toilet. Toh, itu panggilan alam. Jika tidak dikeluarkan, akan jadi racun di dalam tubuhmu nanti.

Tapi, kata tapi memang selalu ada.

Keselamatan jiwanya sedang dipertaruhkan di sini. Jika dia nekad berdiri, maka dia akan langsung tewas di tempat. Namun, jika ditahan, dia nanti malah jadi sakit-sakitan.

Bagaimana ini? Batin Tsuna merana—lagi.

Hibari yang menyadari kegelisahan Tsuna, menghentikan sejenak aktivitas makan siangnya. Ditatapnya kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat. Wajah memerah seperti menahan sesuatu. Kedua tangan yang berada di antara kaki berikut kaki-kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Matanya melirik ke segala arah tanpa pola. Mirip orang kebelet, begitu kesimpulannya.

"Tsunayoshi, kau ingin ke toilet?"

Tsuna langsung membeku. Pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan Hibari barusan benar-benar menohoknya dengan sempurna.

Kalimatmu benar, Hibarin. Seratus untukmu!—Author.

Aku tidak butuh.—Hibari.

Tsuna pun mengangguk sangat—sangat—sangat pelan sekali. Terlalu malu untuk mengakui kalau kekasihnya ini pintar membaca suasana.

Hibari menghela napas. "Tahan dulu, kau tidak mau mati kan?"

Tsuna sukses pundung. Harapannya, Hibari akan mengatakan, "Sabar, sebentar lagi aku selesai." Tapi, malah kata-kata agak menusuk yang didapatnya. Poor you, Tuna-kun.

"_Hai_, Master," hanya jawaban dengan nada yang sangat memelas yang dikeluarkan bibir merah itu.

Lima menit kemudian, Hibari menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya. Iruko mengintruksikan Irusa untuk segera mematikan program senjata-senjata di sekeliling Hibari dan Tsuna. Yuu langsung membereskan meja dan membawa bekas makan kedua orang itu ke dapur terdekat untuk dicuci siapapun yang mau dibayar. Sedangkan, Tsuna, seperti yang sudah bisa kita duga, langsung berlari menuju toilet yang berjarak 20 meter dari kantin itu.

Sayangnya, harapan Tsuna untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya dengan nyaman sirna.

Tepat 10 sentimeter sebelum mencapai gagang pintu toilet, anunya **(****_you know what I mean, _****saya terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, te-he :3)** keburu keluar. Dalamannya langsung basah. Wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna. Kakinya lemas seketika dan ambruk kemudian.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Berteriak layaknya gadis yang ketahuan _menstruasi _**(jika tidak tahu, jangan tanya)** oleh teman laki-lakinya.

Mendengar kekasihnya berteriak histeris, Hibari langsung berlari menghampiri Tsuna yang sedang bersimpuh sambil memegangi roknya yang ditarik ke depan, berusaha menutupi sesuatu yang masih menetes—tahu sendiri.

Sadar akan hal itu, Hibari lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia memanggil Irusa yang nganggur lagi. Meminta pemuda itu untuk meminjami Tsuna dalaman kering. Irusa yang awalnya bingung, akhirnya iya-iya saja mengingat ia sedang malas berkelahi dengan pemuda paling ditakuti seantero Namimori itu.

Yah, itu akan menjadi pengalaman terburuk Tsuna sepanjang hidupnya menjadi kekasih Hibari.

.

.

.

**Arena 3 : Bianglala**

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Mentari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk berat. Suasana senja menyelimuti kawasan aneh nan ajaib itu.

Inilah arena terakhir. Sebuah benda yang hampir selalu dan paling umum dikunjungi oleh pasangan pemuda-pemudi atau pemuda-pemuda sebelum meninggalkan taman hiburan saat senja tiba.

Bianglala.

Arena berupa beberapa ruangan kecil menyerupai sangkar burung disusun melingkar di tumpukan 2 lingkaran besi yang didirikan secara vertical. Gerakannya lambat. Mengutamakan agar pengunjung dapat menikmati pemandangan dari atas dengan nyaman dan tidak terburu-buru. Kadang dijadikan tempat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang yang dicintai—bagi pasangan kekasih.

Namanya juga Mafiland.

Segala yang ada di sini pastilah tidak masuk akal dan menantang.

Tsuna hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya—berekspresi layaknya orang depresi. Hibari yang dari tadi menyeringai, kini seringainya hilang. Berganti dengan tatapan datarnya.

Kenapa?

Karena menurut Hibari, arena ini tidak ada tantangan yang menantangnya seperti di arena-arena sebelumnya. Hanya arena bianglala biasa yang masing-masing ruangannya dilapisi bensin, dan di bawah arena itu ada kobaran api yang tetap dijaga besarnya oleh seorang mafia.

Memang itu berbahaya, tapi biasa saja untuk Hibari.

Untuk Tsuna?

Jangan ditanya lagi, dia tidak mau terbakar di sini.

Namun, dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Demi kekasihnya, ia akan menerima tantangan paling bahaya sekalipun.

_Ganbatte_, Tuna-kun! —Author.

_Ga—ganbarimasu_! —Tsuna.

Sebuah sangkar berhenti di depan Hibari dan Tsuna. Begitu mereka masuk, hawa panas langsung terasa. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Bianglala mulai dijalankan. Kecepatannya sama seperti bianglala pada umumnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Hibari gerah. Dia melepas kemejanya, menyisakan kaos putih polosnya yang sudah tampak basah dan melekat pada tubuhnya karena keringat. Dia memandang bosan ke arah luar. Sesekali melirik Tsuna yang juga nampak kegerahan namun masih terlihat baik-baik saja karena bajunya yang tergolong pendek.

'Kyoya tubuhnya keren. Kapan aku bisa seperti dia, ya?' pikir Tsuna memandang miris tubuhnya yang dari dulu tetap mungil dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bisa terbentuk sempurna seperti kekasihnya.

Tsuna tidak menyadari bahwa Hibari memandangnya dengan menutup area hidung dan mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang disandarkan pada pinggiran sangkar.

Ah, Hibari untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hampir _nosebleed_ melihat penampilan Tsuna saat ini. Dengan baju minim dan keringat yang membuat baju itu melekat di tubuhnya. Sudah cukup membuat ia berpikir yang iya-iya.

Menyembunyikan gelagat anehnya, Hibari mencoba untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri sudah menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu kagum pada tubuhnya—mulai narsis.

"Tsunayoshi, ada apa? Kau iri denganku?"

Tsuna yang merasa terhina, menatap Hibari tajam, dan sifat tsundere-nya pun kambuh. "Ti—tidak, siapa yang ingin punya tubuh seperti kau—ups!"

Sadar bahwa telah menggali liangnya sendiri, Tsuna langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Semburat merah muda karena malu mampir di kedua pipinya.

'Ketahuan, nih!'

Hibari tersenyum—kali ini tulus. Tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk mengelus surai lembut Tsuna.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku tetap suka kau apa adanya. Jangan merubah apapun, aku tidak suka."

Tsuna tersentak. "Be—benarkah? Walau aku lemah seperti ini?"

Anggukan diberi Hibari sebagai jawaban. "Ya, kau memang lemah, tapi terkadang kau juga bisa menjadi sangat kuat kan? Aku mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi."

Tangan Hibari yang sudah berpindah ke pipi, digenggam Tsuna dengan erat. Senyum manis terbaiklah yang nampak di wajah imutnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyoya."

Entah bagaimana, tapi kedua wajah tampan dan imut itu perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat—

.

.

—lebih dekat—

.

.

—lebih dekat lagi—

.

.

—tersisa 3 sentimeter—

.

.

—2 sentimeter—

.

.

—1,5 sentimeter—

.

.

—1,2 sentimeter—

.

.

—1 sentimeter—

.

.

—Author capek mengetik—

.

.

BRAK!

Namun, harus terhenti ketika suara keras mengguncang bianglala di mana mereka berada. Melihat sekeliling, mereka baru sadar bahwa api di luar semakin besar dan memanas. Ah, itu tidak penting.

Masalahnya adalah—

"Hibari-san! Tsuna-kun! Bianglalanya lepas! Lepas!"

"Cepat pergi dari sana!"

—teriakan dua gadis di bawah sanalah yang membuat mereka bingung.

Bianglala.

Lepas.

Cepat.

Pergi.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Tsuna kemudian, menyadarkan Hibari bahwa bianglala yang mereka tumpangi ini memang benar-benar terlepas dari tiang penyangganya. Bianglala itu menggelinding tidak beraturan, oleng ke kanan kiri dan hampir jatuh, tapi tetap bisa bergerak.

Refleks, Hibari memeluk Tsuna erat. Ia ingat bahwa kekasihnya ini tidak membawa peralatan bertarungnya, pasti tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan diri dan terbang seperti biasa. Jadi, satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tangan kanan yang menahan Tsuna, tangan kirinya mencari-cari tonfa yang selalu dia sembunyikan di balik bajunya. Seingatnya, terakhir kali dia membawa tonfanya untuk diperbaiki, dia meminta untuk dipasang tali yang cukup panjang yang bisa dikaitkan dengan hanya dilempar.

Dapat! Batinnya senang.

Walau hanya satu yang bisa ia pegang, tidak apa-apa. Talinya cukup kuat untuk menarik mereka berdua keluar dari benda rusak ini.

Di saat Hibari sedang mencoba untuk mengeluarkan tali tonfanya, beberapa meter di belakang, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru kehitaman yang berkibar ditiup angin. Larinya sekencang angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sepasang _half blade_ duduk manis di kedua tangannya. Berlari lurus ke arah bianglala yang hilang kendali itu.

Setelah mencapai 1 meter di belakang bianglala, Irusa melompat.

Tali tonfa Hibari telah dikeluarkan, diarahkan tepat ke ujung gedung lantai 4 di sisi kiri. Setelah tertancap sempurna, ia melompat menuju gedung itu dengan Tsuna di gendongannya.

Sesaat setelah Hibari dan Tsuna meloloskan diri, Irusa langsung menebas bianglala itu menggunakan _half blade_-nya.

PRAK!

Bianglala itu pun berhenti. Dalam keadaan hancur terpotong-potong lalu berserakan di lantai semen Mafiland itu.

Irusa memasukkan _half blade_-nya kembali. Dan menatap bosan Hibari, seolah-olah matanya berbicara, 'Ternyata kau tidak bisa menangani ini. Payah.'

Hibari sangat ingin menghajar pemuda itu, tapi diurungkannya karena merasa ada sebuah getaran di pelukannya.

Ah, ternyata..

Tsuna masih takut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Beberapa bagian bajunya terbakar. Diteliti lebih dekat, Hibari menemukan beberapa luka bakar kecil di kaki kekasihnya.

Baru ingat, kekasihnya hanya pakai stocking yang pasti akan langsung terbakar jika terkena api sedikit saja.

Betapa payahnya ia. Tidak bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya dan malah membiarkannya terluka.

Meminta maaf berapa kalipun tidak akan cukup.

Tsuna sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Getaran di tubuhnya sudah mereda. Hanya isakan kecil karena sakit dan perih di kakinya saja yang terdengar. Dia menatap kekasihnya yang tampak menunduk, membiarkan surai-surai ravennya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Menyesal. Tsuna merasa bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang menyesal. Tapi, karena apa?

Mencoba menggerakkan kaki, hanya rasa perih yang dirasakannya.

'Kakiku,' baru menyadari bahwa kakinya terluka. '_Masaka_.'

"Kyoya, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," sebuah senyum manis dengan sedikit bumbu kesakitan dikeluarkan untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

Hibari menatap Tsuna sendu. Perasaan bersalah masih hinggap di hatinya. Tapi, prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah mengobati luka Tsuna.

HUP!

"Eh?" Tsuna memekik terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang. Bukan, bukan melayang. Tapi, terangkat ke udara.

"Kyoya?"

Ya, Hibari menggendongnya lagi, kali ini dengan _bridal style_.

Menyadarinya, Tsuna langsung _blushing_ ria.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Irusa yang sejak tadi menyaksikan drama percintaan itu diam-diam membuka ponselnya dan memotret mereka. 'Untuk ulang tahun Yuu-nee nanti.'

Yuu dan Iruko—kebetulan tidak membawa senjata, merusak penampilan kata mereka—menghampiri Hibari dan Tsuna yang baru turun dari atap gedung lantai 4 tadi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuu khawatir. Iruko di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kakinya terluka," Hibari melirik Tsuna yang sudah diturunkan dan berdiri di sebelahnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Apa? Tsuna-kun terluka!?" pekik Iruko histeris. "Cepat dibawa ke ruang kesehatan!"

"Irusa! Ruang kesehatan masih utuh!?"

Irusa yang sedang menendang-nendang potongan bianglala akibat kebosanan, mengangguk.

"Tsuna-kun, masih bisa berjalan?" Yuu memegangi sebelah tangan Tsuna yang hampir terjatuh.

"Ah, bi—bisa. Jika tidak jauh," Tsuna masih berusaha tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, ruang kesehatan ada di balik gedung itu, kok," Yuu menyampirkan tangan Tsuna yang dipegangnya ke pundak dan melingkari lehernya. Diikuti Iruko di tangan yang lain.

Hibari merelakan kepergian Tsuna walau agak cemburu sebenarnya. Dia memilih untuk melirik tajam pemuda biru yang masih setia menendang-nendang potongan-potongan besi di sekelilingnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, risih juga. "Apa?"

Hibari menghela napas sejenak. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Oh, ya, jangan merasa bahwa aku akan berhutang budi padamu."

Irusa menatap Hibari kesal, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "Siapa juga yang berharap balasan darimu."

"Terserah," Hibari pun mulai berjalan menyusul Tsuna dan kedua gadis _fujoshi_. "Hampir lupa, terima kasih untuk sedikit kebaikanmu di kantin tadi." Dan ia benar-benar pergi.

Kekesalan Irusa memuncak. Salah satu potongan besi lumayan besar ditendangnya hingga terlempar 5 meter ke depan dan mendarat tepat di bekas Hibari berdiri tadi.

**FINISH!**

.

.

.

Waktu sudah memasuki pukul 5 sore. Di pintu masuk Mafiland. Warna oranye matahari yang mulai malu menyembunyikan mukanya di sisi barat. Burung-burung berterbangan kembali ke sarang. Angin musim semi mendingin.

Tsuna merapatkan jaketnya. Hibari di sampingnya merapikan kemejanya yang untungnya sempat ia bawa saat menyelamatkan diri dari bianglala naas tadi. Tas selempang milik Tsuna sudah disampirkan di bahu.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" salah satu dari 3 orang yang menunggu persiapan pergi mereka bertanya. Iruko.

Tsuna memaksakan senyumnya, sembari tertawa-tawa kecil yang aneh. "Lu—luar biasa sekali. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Hahaha…"

Hibari mengangguk setuju. "Yah, lumayan untuk _herbivore_ seperti kalian."

Yuu dan Iruko menyeringai. Tinggal 1 hal lagi yang belum dilakukan mereka.

"Foto-foto kalian hari ini akan kami kirim besok. Disimpan baik-baik, ya!" kali ini Yuu mewakili pikiran nistanya dan rekan sesama _fujoshi_-nya.

Tsuna _sweatdrop_. 'Jadi, dari tadi kami difoto!?' jeritnya tidak percaya.

Hibari tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Sepertinya ia senang karena akan mendapat koleksi baru foto indah kekasihnya.

Sudah kubilang jangan buka aib seseorang.—Hibari.

_Gomen_, aku keceplosan.—Author.

"A—ano, kami akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Tsuna melambaikan tangannya ke trio labil itu.

"Hn, sesuai kata Tsunayoshi," tidak perlu basa-basi, Hibari langsung berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih sibuk melambai. "Ayo, Tuna."

Mendengar kata tabu, perempatan kecil hinggap di pelipis Tsuna. "Hibari-san, namaku Tsuna bukan Tuna!"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau, Tuna," Hibari seakan tidak peduli, padahal ia hanya ingin mengerjai kekasihnya saja.

Tsuna semakin kesal. Menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah marah dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa millimeter. "Kyoya!"

Dan tertawaan kecillah yang didapatnya.

Yuu, Iruko, dan Irusa yang menatap kepergian pasangan kekasih absurd itu langsung tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai semen itu.

Lelah, sangat lelah kata mereka setelah diinterogasi.

Mereka menyiapkan Mafiland selama 3 hari penuh tanpa istirahat. Bisa bayangkan betapa lelahnya mereka?

Sekarang mereka ingin pulang dan tidur selama yang mereka mau.

Ya, jika bisa.

Sayangnya, mereka harus membereskan tempat ini sebelum diketahui polisi sekitar situ.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Kyoya," suara lembut Tsuna memecah keheningan.

Ia dan Hibari sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Posisi mereka saat ini sedang melewati lapangan olahraga umum yang tampak masih ramai oleh anak-anak sekolah yang sedang berlatih. Lapangan itu cukup luas, cukup untuk memainkan sepak bola dengan seluruh pemain lengkap. Memang sudah cukup sore, tapi di sana mereka melihat masih ada 2 orang pemuda berlatih bola voli.

"Apa?" Hibari melirik kekasihnya yang tampak cemberut.

"Kenapa tadi kau mengajakku ke taman hiburan yang aneh? Kupikir pikiranmu masih normal."

Hibari terkekeh. "Aku memang tidak normal, Tuna. Laki-laki yang mencintai laki-laki itu tidak normal kan?"

Tsuna makin cemberut. "Bukan itu maksudku!"

Tawa Hibari akhirnya meledak. "Iya, maaf. Kemarin aku tidak menemukan ide untuk berkencan denganmu hari ini. Entah kenapa, ketiga _herbivore_ itu tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Mereka mengusulkan untuk mengajakmu ke sana. Kelihatannya bagus, jadi kusetujui saja," jelasnya, lebih panjang dari biasanya—mungkin.

"Hee," Tsuna agaknya terpesona dengan niat Hibari itu. Dia pikir, untuk saat-saat seperti ini—di mana Hibari sebentar lagi akan ujian—kekasihnya itu tidak akan mengajaknya kencan. Tapi, justru ia diberi kejutan yang sungguh mengejutkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat sangat cantik memakai pakaian _maid_ tadi," celetuk Hibari tiba-tiba. Senyum seorang _seme_ sejati yang memuji kekasihnya terukir sempurna di wajahnya **(Author berbunga-bunga saat membayangkan adegan ini).**

BLUSH~!

Seluruh wajah Tsuna langsung memerah sempurna dalam sekejap. Tumben-tumbennya Hibari memujinya tulus seperti itu. Saking terpesonanya akan senyum Hibari, dia sampai melupakan kalau tadi dia disebut 'cantik'.

"Hmph! Aku tidak cantik, aku ini laki-laki," balasnya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tidak mau ketahuan jika sedang memerah oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, _ore no kawaii _Tuna," sepertinya, Hibari tidak akan lelah mengerjai kekasih mungilnya ini. Lihat saja, setelah mengatakan itu, Tsuna langsung cemberut kembali dan langsung memukul pelan lengannya. Tidak ada penyesalan, ia justru tertawa-tawa lepas.

Hingga—

BUK!

—sebuah bola voli berwarna hijau, oranye, dan putih yang dipadu memukul kepala belakang—mungkin lebih tepatnya di perpotongan antara tengkorak belakang dan leher—nya dengan telak.

Tsuna dan Hibari sama-sama terkejut.

"Hahaha! Lihat Kageyama! _Service_-mu akhirnya mengenai kepala orang lain! Ajaranku tidak sia-sia kan?*****"

Terdengar gelak tawa yang sangat cempreng dari arah lapangan yang tengah dilewati pasangan Hibari dan Tsuna.

"Hinata-_boge_! Ajaran apaan? Waktu itu _service_-mu yang mengenai kepalaku!*****"

Seruan dari seorang pemuda lain menyahuti tawa yang belum berhenti itu.

Dan kedua orang itu malah sibuk bertengkar.

Tsuna langsung membatu. Begitu menyadari bahwa aura di sekitar Hibari mulai menggelap. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hibari berjalan tegap menuju ke arah 2 pemuda berisik itu. Tidak melewati pintu masuk lapangan, ia melompat melewati pagar besi yang mengelilingi lapangan itu.

TAP!

Pertengkaran kedua pemuda tidak jelas itu terhenti seketika saat merasakan aura kegelapan di samping mereka. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, mereka menoleh ke sumber aura. Dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang mirip salah satu dari mereka sedang menatap mereka tajam. Seolah-olah mereka hendak dibunuhnya.

Memang mau dibunuh, kok. Author gimana sih?

Sebuah seringai mengerikan terpancar dari pemuda raven itu—Hibari. Tonfa sudah siap di kedua tangannya.

"_Kamikorosu_."

"GYAAA/AAAAKH!"

Teriakan meminta belas kasihan pun memenuhi suasana sore itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kedua pemuda tadi meminta maaf—walau yang berambut oranye mirip Tsuna harus dipaksa dulu—Hibari meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Tsuna yang khawatir, segera menelpon ambulans untuk melarikan mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Hibari dan Tsuna pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Tunggu, kenapa dua karakter utama dari anime Ha*Kyu* ada di sini, hah!?

Kenapa mereka malah tewas!?

Kenapa!?

Kenapa!?

Kenap—

BUGH!

"Jangan berisik, Author. Atau kau ku-_kamikorosu_," ujar Hibari dengan kejamnya pada saya setelah melempari saya dengan sebuah batu besar.

"Kyo—Kyoya, Author-san kenapa?" tanya Tsuna kasihan melihat saya yang terluka parah dan bersimbah darah yang membentuk danau kecil.

"Mungkin dia sedang stress memikirkan hasil ujiannya yang tidak keluar-keluar."

"Eh? Dia sudah ujian?"

"Katanya sudah, hampir sebulan yang lalu."

"Hee, kasihan juga."

"Benar. Kita tinggalkan saja dia dan pulang."

"Baiklah."

Dan saya pun benar-benar ditinggal begitu saja oleh mereka berdua.

_Poor me_. Hiks.

.

.

.

**—Owari—**

* * *

***Bagi yang sudah menonton anime Haikyuu, pasti sudah melihat di episode—berapa saya lupa, di mana Hinata (rambutnya mirip Tsuna, dia juga pendek) gugup dan gagal melakukan service dan akhirnya bolanya malah mengenai tengkorak atau mungkin leher belakang Kageyama (rambutnya mirip Hibari, lumayan tinggi juga). Saya tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat melihat adegan itu.. X'D. Setelah itu, Tsukishima dan lawan mereka saat itu bilang pada Hinata, untuk diajari service yang lucu itu. Dan inilah asal-usul saya bisa menciptakan adegan tidak masuk akal seperti ini.**

**Dan berakhirlah fanfic saya kali ini, semoga Readers senang—tidak senang juga aku rapopo.. :v**

**Sepertinya, saya sudah kehabisan kata-kata, bingung mau bilang apa lagi..**

**Sore de wa, jaa ne.. X3)/**


End file.
